


the artist has run out of paint (but that's okay)

by Notfunctioningshipper



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, appreciation, crowley is art, he deserves love, i mean it's a snake, i wish i knew more about snakes, ish, snake boiii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notfunctioningshipper/pseuds/Notfunctioningshipper
Summary: Quick tumblr prompt: Crowley loves to go in snakeform when he's touched starvedThe beginning of the title is from the song "The Water" by Johnny Flynn and Laura Marling.





	the artist has run out of paint (but that's okay)

Sometimes Crowley preferred being a snake. There were many pros to being a reptile, one of them finally being able to move the way he was always meant to, more free and unrestricted by useless human spines. He didn't turn into a snake often, as usual London citizens did sometimes cry out loud or call the Zoo when they saw a huge black serpent lazily bathe in the sunlight. It was strange to him how such a majestic animal could strike more fear into mortal hearts than when he was actively spreading trouble. That's a human for you! Their own imagination dooms them and at the same time gives them the ability to reach for the sky.

The biggest comfort of no longer being in the form of a man was however, Aziraphale. How so? Well, when Crowley was all sharp edges and hard lines, the angel often didn't dare to come close to him, after all he had come to associate his demonic appearance not only with a shy kind of love but also with a certain kind of wariness, a 'don't touch' note no child dares to disobey. Yet, when Crowley turned into the actual Serpent of Eden, something changed in their dynamic.

Hands would pet his gorgeous scales and drape his body over the angel's neck, the way you'd carry the medal of a precious title. Aziraphale would coo and let Crowley glide over him, only to occasionally let out a "that tickles you wily old serpent!" He'd _ohh_ and _ahh_ and gaze upon this other form as if it were a secret trophy, more rare than any of the books the Principality owned in his shop. He was a painting of which the form changed every minute, a chameleon nobody could see except the angel. 

His body was the stroke of a genius, who had just discovered red could bleed like rain. It was the midnight sky trapped on earth, each cell a tiny star, the complexity only a madman could ever dare to think of. To draw Crowley would mean to use every colour that existed in this universe and more. Those were the secret whispers Aziraphale would let slip when he was radiating with awe.

It was more than Crowley could have ever dreamed of if he still had the ability to dream. The gentle caress of his loved one's touch, something he could never imagine if he was trapped in a body with fiery red hair resembling hellfire and sulfur tainted eyes of regret. He didn't know how starved he had been for closeness. It made it harder to turn back, to resume the way they'd danced for six millennia now, especially when dancing was so much easier without legs you could fall over with.

It might have been Her doing that after the Armageddidn't the accidental brushes between human hands happened more often, or maybe it was the simple realization that the demon and the snake were the same art piece hidden behind different walls (and Aziraphale had always been a lover of the arts.)

Whatever it was, Crowley never dropped the habit of slithering around his angel's arm when he felt particularly needy. It didn't take long for them to find out that neither minded too much. For all what's worth, secretly they never stopped enjoying it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh this was just an exercise and maybe tomorrow morning I'll edit it a bit and research a bit more about snakes. Nonetheless I hope you liked it!
> 
> Edit: This is now the edited version!
> 
> Send me prompts on tumblr @notfunctioningshipper


End file.
